1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color measurement apparatus and a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A technology is known in which a printing apparatus prints a color chart as an aggregation of multiple patches and measures a color of each of the patches in the color chart using a color measurement portion. In this technology, there is a case in which a size of the patch in the color chart affects a result of the measured color. For example, in a case in which the size of patch is small, it is not easy to purely obtain only the color of the patch as a target to be measured. On the other hand, in a case in which the size of the patch is large, printing of the color chart takes a long time, and loss of ink or paper is also increased.
Here, a technology is known in which printing is performed many times by changing a size of a target patch, a color of the printed patch is measured, and the smallest (optimum) size of the target patch is determined based on an obtained value of the measured color, or the like (refer to JP-A-2010-201845).
However, a color measurement portion emits a spot of the light having a certain size, and measures a color of the patch using the reflected light of the spot. As the color measurement portion, there is a type of the color measurement portion which needs a predetermined initialization process before measuring the color of one of the patches.
As seen from the above, when the spot having a certain size is positioned at a boundary of the adjacent patches, the reflected light of the spot includes other colors other than a color of the patch to be a target, whereby the color thereof cannot accurately measured. In addition, the initialization process hinders reduction of a time necessary for measuring the color.